gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ballas-Families gang war (HD Universe)
The Ballas-Families gang war is a gang war fought between the Ballas and the Families, before and during the events of Grand Theft Auto V.' and The Ballas in GTA V.]] History As of 2013, the Ballas and The Families were at peace, but Forum Gangsters members Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton planned to make real money by kidnapping Balla OG "D," who had no beef with the Families. They succeeded in kidnapping him, but when Lamar called the Ballas about a ransom on the cell phone, the LSPD found out about their plan and Lamar was forced to release D in order to escape the police. Soon after, the Families OG Stretch returned from prison, having made friends with some Ballas while there. Franklin (reluctantly), Lamar, and Stretch went to a drug deal in Rogers Scrapyard in La Puerta to hand over some drugs to the Ballas, but Franklin and Lamar were surprised to find out that D was the one who met them there, and that Stretch was friendly with him. Their suspicions were confirmed when a crew of Ballas arrived in vans, forcing the Families members to kill D, shoot their way through the Ballas using flashlight-equipped shotguns, and escape the police. Because of the Ballas' betrayal, a gang war began. The state of war continued after a failed deal between Franklin and Lamar and a Ballas drug dealer in Grove Street (set up by Stretch), during which Franklin's acquaintance Trevor Philips showed them that the product was really a styrofoam brick coated in cocaine. The Families were forced to kill several Ballas on the cul-de-sac and again escape the police. Eventually, Stretch finally made his move against Franklin and Lamar, whom he saw as disrespectful towards him. The two wanted to form their own set and break away from the Chamberlain Gangster Families, so Stretch kidnapped Lamar and held him at a sawmill in Paleto Forest. Aided by Trevor and Michael De Santa, Clinton was able to kill the Ballas who had kidnapped Lamar and freed his friend. Endings Soon, Franklin was confronted by his former employer, the billionaire Devin Weston. The tycoon told him that he could either kill Michael (Weston wanted revenge for the death of his lawyer Molly Schultz), Trevor (FIB agent Steve Haines wanted the illogical Trevor killed), or be killed himself by Weston's Merryweather mercenaries, the FIB, the LSPD, NOOSE, and his rivals. If Franklin chooses to betray either of his two partners and kills them, Lamar will call him, telling him that he was right about Stretch, and needs to lay low. Franklin can only hang out with him at night, because in the day, the Ballas would attempt to finally kill him. Stretch is still alive, although he does not appear again. If Franklin chooses the "Deathwish" option, then he will team up with Michael and Trevor (along with Lamar at the foundry battle) to get rid of all of their enemies. They will choose each other's antagonists, with whom they have no association. Franklin will kill the Triad boss Wei Cheng, Trevor will kill Steve Haines, and Michael will deal with Stretch. Michael kills Stretch and his Ballas friends while playing basketball at the BJ Smith Recreational Center, ending the conspiracy against Franklin and Lamar. With Stretch and the Ballas dealt with, Lamar is free from death threats and can hang out with Franklin during the day as well. Gallery Franklin Killing a Ballas Member-GTAV.png|Franklin '''(Families member) killing a Ballas member. TheLongStretch-GTAV-PRScreenshot.jpg|The drug deal in La Puerta Michael killing Stretch and Ballas.png|Stretch's downfall fam vs ballas.png|Families vs Ballas fist fight Families vs Ballas.jpg|Families vs Ballas, made with capture creator Trivia *The Ballas and Grove Street Families are based on Heart of Midlothian F.C. and Hibernian F.C. respectively. Midlothian and Hibernian are both soccer teams based in Edinburgh, Scotland who have a great rivalry, one which usually includes violence. Edinburgh is also the location of Rockstar North, which is why they chose these two teams. **They also have similar colours, Hearts have a burgundy colour which is similar to purple and Hibernian have a green colour. Category:Gang wars Category:Events